rebeljokerwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel of the drones
Duel of the drones is the other half of the fifth episode of the rebel/joker war. As it begins the Ventures claw closes in on skytop station and the Nickle informs this to black joker. But as they rap up the conversation rd22 transmits a signal to the twilight which is currently under the command of 501st Sargent denal and is searching for skytop station. with this they trace the signal to the arctic and head there via hover platform. Moments later the Ventures claw arrives at the skytop station to Annalise rd22 for information. At the same time the twilight has arrived near the station and heads toward it. As this happens Denal and 3 other troops skydive with gold safe drone rs36 to the station while the 4th trooper stays to pilot the twilight. As this happens the squad infiltrates the station to the main reactor. At the same time though the Nickle accesses rd22s memory banks concealed within him discovering every tactic strategy and base location they have which pleases black joker but Nickle reveals that if it's worth more he will get paid more but knowing he will be betrayed black joker immediedly impales the Nickle with his sword killing him. As the squad infiltrates the base rs36 contacts black joker revealing him to be a spy who reveals the teams presence before leaving black joker orders a squad of white jokers to guard rd22. By the time they make it to the reactor control room a squad of red and blue jokers attack the squad but the joker squads were killed in the process. After this black joker tells his white jokers to take rd22 to the soulless one. At the same time though the squad confronts black joker and the squad attacks in a shootout during which all the rebel troopers were kill except for Denal who engages back joker in a duel. During the resulting duel the 2 then head into the reactor where in the reactor 2 blue jokers guarding the reactor and the white jokers carrying rd22 where killed with the bombs planted during the duel and rd22 found the mission was successful and the 2 retreat to the hanger when Denal slits black jokers right wrist. But not before black joker orders rs36 to make sure they don't escape the station. By the time Denal and rd22 make it to the hanger the twilight has landed and it's pilot has exited to join the 2 and rs36 closes the hanger doors and activates 3 fighter drones and 4 blue jokers come into the hanger thus beginning a shootout during which Denal activates the bombs and Denal orders rd22 to open the hanger doors. At the same time though black joker escapes the doomed station in the soulless one. Moments later rd22 opens the hanger after disabling rs36 who attempted to stop him but failed. After defeating the fighters and killing the blue jokers the pilot and Denal escape the hanger in the twilight but before leaving they go to pick up rd22 who defeats the reactivated rs36 by knocking him of the edge of the station this causes him to get hit and destroyed by pieces of debris. Moments later the twilight picks up rd22 and leaves the station for good as the station plummets to the arctic. In the first post-credits scene black joker who is flying through the arctic aboard the soulless one thinks that with skytop station gone he will no longer be able to intercept any transmission and have a hard time winning the war. So in order to plan his next move black joker begins his course for the black tower in Prince Albert. In the second while twilight begins its course for Lac La Ronge Denal is contacted by rebel commander fil who is asks about the mission with Denal revealing that it was successful. This pleases fil who then reveals that he is preparing for a mission to the black tower to arrest black joker Denal then tries to talk him out of it saying that it is to dangerous due to a previous mission. But fil decides to do this regardless of the danger and ends transmission. With that the twilight countinues it's course for the command base. Category:Episodes